The invention relates to a container, more particularly, to a container for receiving chemical liquid and siphoning out a controlled amount of the same.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional chemical container (A). Accordingly, the container (A) has an opening (A1) at its base, which opening is blocked by a rubber stopper (A2). One end of a tube (A31) leads from the inside of the container (A) to the exterior of the same, through the rubber stopper (A2). A pipe (A3) with a means (A4) for closing and opening the same is connected to the outer end of the tube (A31). The chemical liquid inside the container (A) is tapped just by opening and/or closing the pipe (A3).
Such a container has a number of drawbacks; (a) the rubber member (A2), in the long run, may react with the chemical liquid and may sustain chemical changes, which could allow the chemical liquid solution to flow out of the container; (b) if the chemical liquid is a suspension, such as a lime solution, which will eventually settle, the outlet tube (A31) could be blocked or clogged; (c) if the pipe (A3) is accidentally ruptured, the container must first be leaned on its side to stop the flow of the chemical liquid, then emptied into an intact container.
FIG. 2 shows a prior art improved container which is widely used in school laboratories. Accordingly, the container includes a lower portion and an upper portion. One end of a siphon tube passes through the seal of the lower portion, and the other end of the siphon tube, is disposed adjacent to the bottom of the container. There must be a considerable amount of chemical solution in the container in order to get the siphon to work, and by the same token, it is not possible to siphon a controlled amount of solution therefrom when there is only a small amount of solution in the container.